1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel display system and a small vessel including the same. A small vessel refers to a vessel with a gross tonnage of less than 20 tons. However, a vessel with a gross tonnage of not less than 20 tons is considered to be a small vessel if its length is less than 20 meters.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2013/0110329 A1 discloses a small vessel that includes a display device having a touch panel function. In addition to instruments, software keys to operate equipment included in the small vessel are displayed on the display device. Operation of the equipment included in the small vessel and inputs for vessel maneuvering can be performed by operating the software keys.